Melodies of Life
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Happened during Episode 61 when Kyou didn't arrive in time to give Kuro his Shooting Phantom. Kyou blames everything to himself! Kuro/Kyou


**Melodies of Life**

Kyousuke/Kuroudu By: Klyukaizer Disclaimer: Thanks a LOT to Kaz or Kaz a.k.a. Kuroudu Marume for giving me the translations to Episode 61! ^^ So therefore, I'm dedicating this fic to you, Kaz-sama! ^^ 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kuroudu!" Kyousuke called as he nearly collapsed. Luckily, Kuroudu was there to catch him. "I'm back!" he panted. "You… can… finally… fight!" Kyousuke can't help but feel relieved that he arrived in time.

But his smile turned to a confused and sad look when Kuroudu took his _Shooting Phantom_ with such ease and calmness. "Thank you, Kyousuke…" Kuroudu whispered.

"What? Aren't you going to get on the arena?" Kyousuke asked as if nothing happened. "Hurry up before the time runs out!" he said nervously looking around to his companions, but saw Kouya's eyes staring downcast at the shadows of his bangs.

Kyousuke felt everything spin around when he look up at the screen; and _Winner: Takeshi Manganji_ was written there in large letters.

"What? That can't be!" Kyousuke yelled.

"It's okay, Kyousuke…" Kuroudu muttered, looking up to his best friend and revealing the tears constantly coming out from his eyes. Kyousuke jumped at the sight of it but then shook his head. "No! It's _not_ okay!" he said as he stood up. "You can still fight!"

"Just… stop it… Jin!" Kouya whispered softly.

Kyousuke began to tremble as he clutched his fist beside him. "I… I was… too late!" Kyousuke felt the burning sensation at the corner of his eyes. "It's… its all my fault!"

He wanted to get away… he can't stand being stared at by his comrades…

He broke off into a run but then was caught back by a hand.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's not your fault!" Kuroudu snapped sadly. The younger boy looked up to Kuroudu, he hid no emotions and showed every bit of his anger and sadness. "I should've arrived earlier! I should've tried my best to arrive as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry… _I'm_ to be blamed… I shouldn't have fell…" Everyone now looked at Jirou. "It's not your fault, Jin! But mine…"

"No, it's not your fault, Jirou!" Kyousuke defended. "Then you shouldn't blame yourself too!" Kuroudu joined as he laid his hands on both Kyousuke's shoulders. "It's no one's fault…"

"Winning the tournament or beating Takeshi isn't important…" Kuroudu muttered. "Our friendship is…" And with that, Kyousuke broke into tears once again as he felt strong arms embrace him from behind. "I'm sorry, Kuroudu…"

Kouya and Kaoru started sobbing as well as Kaoru cupped her mouth by her hands. Kouya turned to his _"rival"_ and glared at him for a while… but Takeshi can't help but notice that there was a trickle of sadness in those eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How's he doing?" Jirou asked as Lilika placed a wet towel on the younger boy's forehead. "He has a slight fever but the doctor said he would be well soon enough…" Lilika replied sitting on the stool.

"I can't believe this really happened! I'm really sorry, guys!" Jirou apologized. "I told you, it isn't anyone's fault, right?" Kuroudu smiled, "And besides… I'm really thankful that _Shooting Phantom_ is back to his old self again!" Kyousuke shut his eyes heavily behind the wet towel and gritted his teeth.

"Kouya's match isn't until tomorrow, right?" Kaoru said. "Why don't we take Kyousuke to an infirmary or something?" Kyousuke felt his eyes widened.

"Oh no… Kyousuke hates hospitals and infirmaries…" Kuroudu disagreed. Kyousuke gaped his mouth open. "Why's that?" Lilika asked. Kyousuke twitched.

"Sorry, can't tell…" Kuroudu smiled sadly. Kyousuke sighed from within his body, as he felt relaxed. Finally, sleep took over him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke awoke when he heard some noises coming from the TV. He stirred and the wet towel from his forehead fell beside his ear and revealed his watery eyes. "Did I wake you?" A blurry figure of Jirou came up to his face, and turned the volume down.

Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and wore his eyeglasses. "My eyes feel sore from the wet towel…" Kyousuke said. "Glad you're okay!" Jirou smiled. Kyousuke tried to sat upright but suddenly remembered everything that happened.

_/Winning the tournament or beating Takeshi isn't important… Our friendship is…/_

His head started spinning around again as he leaned to something close to him for support. "Jin, are you alright?" Jirou asked as he supported the younger boy. "I'm fine!" Kyousuke said rudely, brushing away Jirou's hand. "But-"

"I… I just need some time alone!" Kyousuke snapped and with that, left the room. As he opened the door, Kuroudu, Kouya and Kaoru came back… he didn't notice them because he was too preoccupied to running away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke gave himself some time alone on the rooftop. The wind was blowing strongly and Kyousuke's hair swayed with it.

_"It's your entire fault! It's your fault why Kuroudu lost! Even though he doesn't show it to you in person… deep inside, he really hates you!"_ A voice inside his head said.

"Shut up!" Kyousuke covered his ears.

"I didn't even say a word," a familiar voice said. Kyousuke turned to look behind him and saw his best friend standing beside the rooftop door. Kyousuke quickly looked away from the blonde. "It's… it's not what think it is…"

Silence. "I know…" Kuroudu said as he placed both his hands on his pockets and approached the younger boy. "You know… know what?" Kyousuke repeated.

"I know you're still thinking about the incident…" Kuroudu said which made his best friend uncomfortable. "I told you, it's okay!" Kuroudu repeated, giving Kyousuke a reassuring smile but Kyousuke never smiled back.

"I… I don't understand!" Kyousuke raised his voice. "I'm mad! I'm confused and I'm also disappointed! But… why am I feeling this way? Why aren't you feeling that way?" Kyousuke asked, more like demanded. "Are you really satisfied with the things that are happening?"

Kuroudu didn't answer. "Well, I'm NOT!" Kyousuke yelled and faced away. "I really don't get it!"

Silence befell once again on the two as Kyousuke looked up at the dark sky. A gust of wind blew again, this time, sending Kyousuke's bandana with it. "H- hey!" Kyousuke gasped as he reached for it… but another hand caught hold of it instead.

Kyousuke looked up to Kuroudu with a puzzled look. "Please forget about it…" Kuroudu pleaded. "It hurts me more to see you like this than losing the match, you know!" Kuroudu whispered as he handed the red bandana back to its owner.

Kyousuke slowly took the bandana to his palms and clutched it tightly. "I must be exaggerating too much, ne?" He smirked. "Sorry…"

Kuroudu placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and ushered him to the door. "Let's go back… you aren't fit to get up just yet!" Kuroudu said as the two friends went back inside.

_/Owari/_


End file.
